Retribution
by JasmineVolturi
Summary: Jack gets captured on the way back to Trinity after the games in Warrior Heir. Jack must let go of everything he cares about in order to save the ones he loves. Summary sucks! Jack/Ellen Rated T just in case.


**hey this is jasmine (aka jazz!) yay! dont get mad at me if this sucks. this is the first chapter of my story...yah.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

On the way back to Trinity after the plane ride, Jack, Ellen, Will, Finch, and Linda decided to take the long way home in order to discuss the events that had just occurred. Even in Linda's land rover, they were all pushed up against each other searching for room. Finch struggled to move his leg and he accidentally bumped Jack, who looked at him with a confused expression on his face. Finch had been acting different; jumpy is one way you could describe it. Finch immediately shifted his gaze to the window and Jack quickly turned back towards Linda to plan what they were going to do in Trinity. As they drove, Finch kept looking very nervously at Jack as if afraid he might attack him at a moments notice, and then he would glance down at his watch and tense up as if ready for an attack.

Out of nowhere, as the car was driving down a flat strip of land, something that reminded Jack of wizard fire slammed into the car, shaking it violently. Linda slammed on the gas trying to put as much distance possible between them and the enemy that she didn't notice the limo driving evenly with them. The unknown limo occupants, cast spell after spell at them, until one hit the back tire sending it rolling across the plains. The limo drove up next to the flipped car and two men covered in black cloaks walked out and broke the nearest window looking inside at the dazed passengers. When they spotted Jack, one reached in and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, while the other one reached in and opened the door for Finch. Jack fought the attackers but one grabbed his throat stopping his airflow and spoke the immobilization charm. Jack felt liquid lead flow through his veins as he went limp in the arms of his attackers. Ellen meanwhile was pounding on window trying to get out to help Jack. He gave her a pleading look, but she kept fighting until Linda grabbed her and shushed her. Will was staring avidly at Jack as he fought against his seat belt that was restraining him. Fitch walked over to Jack and leaned over him and said, " Sorry Jack, but they promised my family and I protection if I got you." Then he walked to the trunk of the car and pulled Shadowslayer and started heading towards the tinted car. The two cloaked figures picked up Jack and started carrying him over to the limo. They threw him on the nearest seat and sat on both sides of him.

Jack looked around the darkened car until his eyes rested upon a girl sitting directly in front of him.

Leesha Middleton.

He stared at her with wide eyes until she spoke.

"Hullo Jack, we meet again. As you're probably wondering, the reason why you are here is because right now, you are still worth a fortune."

"But…The games are over; I am of no use to the Red or White Rose anymore," Jack protested.

"See, that is where you are wrong Jack. If we make a covenant and get at least two people to represent their weir guilds, we can restart the games and you are the top price, because if Jess or Wylie get you they can bring in all of Trinity to sign it, to get you free." Leesha smirked.

"They would never restart the games just for me!" Jack cried.

"Well they might, we won't know until we try, huh? Anyway we need to get you to a safe place so no other traders come along to snatch you away from us." Leesha remarked.

As Leesha trudged toward the front of the limo, the two, strongly built men sitting next to Jack grabbed his arms pulled him out the car door. There were very few words exchanged as they lifted him up the steps of an old abandoned church. One of them poured some weirsbane down his throat and removed the immobilization charm. Jack felt power returning to his limbs as he struggled against the men's strong hold. Even with his reflexes and senses dulled, he still put up a miraculous fight. The two men eventually shoved him into the cellar and put up a wizard wall. They looked at him on more time before they walked out the door shutting and locking it behind them, engulfing Jack in darkness.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
